jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack
Story Creation The Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack was created by InGen for the IBRIS Project sometime before or during 2015 with Blue being the first to be created followed by Delta, Echo, and finally Charlie. Each raptor had the DNA of other animals in their genes with Blue having Black-throated monitor lizard, Charlie having Green Iguana, and Delta having the DNA of birds, Echo possibly having frog or common collared lizard.When they were born, Owen Grady imprinted on them, which allowed him to train them. They lived in the Raptor Research Arena where they were trained by Owen Grady and were taken care of by Barry. Owen taught them over 40 commands. Always on the hunt, they were not yet trained for public display, only being 73% trained. Sometime during their youth, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack with Blue being the victor. Due to Echo's permanent scar, some of the Jurassic World dinosaur handlers nicknamed her "Elvis". 2015 Isla Nublar Incident Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by Owen in time to save Leon's life. The pig was then killed by Echo. During their pursuit of a Indominus Rex, the second in command, Delta, began to attack humans as the Indominus is a distant relative and becomes her alpha, giving Delta the command to kill the humans that were following them. Delta followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the Indominus. Echo and Charlie followed MVU-12 when Claire was inside to hunt indominus rex together. Sometime later Delta was seen inside the Innovation Center, having stealthily followed Claire and her nephews there and killed Vic Hoskins. After she killed Hoskins, she continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray Mitchell, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She saw her trainer Owen Grady who refused to shoot her. Seconds later, one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at her, killing Charlie. Later, Blue herds the humans into a trap. Just as they trapped the humans, the I-rex walks into view. The raptors, however, turn on the Indominus as Owen takes off the video camera from Blue's head, realizing that the carnivore was merely using them. Then, it knocks Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the I-rex. Sadly, the two are overwhelmed by the carnivore. Echo is thrown into a grill and gets engulfed in flames and Delta is tossed away by the I-rex. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus'' Rex''. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the I-rex until the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely as gratitude for saving her life, despite her previous, unpleasant encounter with raptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before Owen decided to release her into the wild and she disappeared into the night. Raptor Communication Skills Owen was able to teach the raptors with their superior intellect their were able to follow over 40 commands all safley within the paddock. Apparanlty they were trained at least 73% of acceptance as they were able to understand a whistle. Members Current Pack Members * Blue (beta) Former * Delta (second-in-command) * Echo (deceased) * Charlie (deceased) * Indominus rex (former alpha; deceased) * Owen Grady (former alpha) Behind the scenes Unlike other Velociraptor packs who serves as antagonists in the Jurassic Park franchise, this pack serves as protagonists/antagonists. In early trailer releases for Jurassic World, the pack lacked headsets during their hunt of the escaped I-'' rex''. In the Jurassic World storyboard, the raptors were sometimes seen being used to pull modernized chariots. In one such instance, a raptor chariot was used inside the Gyrosphere Valley where it became turned over and the raptors were freed. During the I-rex hunt in the night, no raptors were killed in the final film and all of the members of the pack, including the Tyrannosaurus, participated in chasing Claire and her nephews. It is also possible the Velociraptors lived in the cut Raptor Den in an earlier draft of Jurassic World. External link Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack Category:Velociraptor Category:Possibly Living Category:Dinosaurs Category:Antiheroines Category:Named Animals